


The Boggart Costume

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, halloween party, paneville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Pansy and Neville run into each other at a Halloween Party.





	The Boggart Costume

Something spiked Pansy on the back of the leg and she jumped, her shot glass almost spilling over. She turned around abruptly. “What the-”

She found herself facing with a large and terrifying looking…plant? There were vines moving around wildly, some of them with spikes, and Pansy was certain one of them even hissed at her. She downed her shot and put it back down on the bar with a loud thud.

“Excuse me,” she tapped the shoulder of the person wearing the ghastly costume. “Your costume in out of control.”

Pansy wasn’t exactly very surprised when Neville Longbottom turned around, after all, who else would wear something so ridiculous? But despite that, she was happy to see a semi-familiar face around. She couldn’t even remember whose Halloween party was this.

“Sorry,” he said, and pointed his wand at the vines that extended out from his body, pulling them back a bit.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at him. “Let me guess. Some sort of deadly shrub?”

“A venomous tentacula.” Neville explained with a nod. “Not a real one, of course. It would have seized you from behind as soon as you turned your back to it. Although, now that I think about it, I’m the one who has his back to it. So it would have seized me, wouldn’t it?”

Pansy glanced at the half-empty glass of amber liquid in Neville’s hand and then at his reddened cheeks. She smirked. 

“Who are you with, Longbottom?” she asked, her voice a little louder over the new upbeat music.

“Luna, but she borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak to come as a demiguise and I lost her.” Neville looked around the room one moment before his eyes fell back on Pansy again, and not too subtly, roamed up and down her body.

Pansy felt her cheeks get hot.

“What are you supposed to be?” Neville asked, positively yelling at this point.

Pansy smiled. She had been waiting for that question all night, but every idiot who came near her ended up running in the opposite direction after a sneer from her. “Isn’t it obvious?” She waved her hands in the direction of her body and Neville’s gaze dropped again. Pansy was wearing a halter black dress that was a couple of inches shorter than what she’d normally wear, but it was all about being scary, right? “I’m a boggart.”

Neville’s eyes came back up to hers. “How?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

“I’m everyone’s worst fear.”

His reaction was not at all what she was expecting. He snorted.

“What?” she asked defensively, her arms over her chest.

Neville took a step closer so he didn’t have to yell so much. “Who is scared of you?”

Pansy scoffed. “How about you when you’re sober, for starters?”

Neville laughed good naturedly and took a sip of his drink. “You’re not one hundred percent mistaken, but you’re more intimidating than frightening.”

“I scared a bunch of idiots earlier”. She shrugged. “And…” Pansy turned around, the bar right behind her. She stared menacingly at the bartender until he stopped mixing the cocktail he was working on and rushed to pour Pansy another shot. She turned around again and downed it without breaking eye-contact with Neville.

Neville nodded with a smile. “Alright, if you so want people to fear you, I can pretend.” He pulled out his wand again. “You want me to shout ‘riddikulus’ at you?”

Pansy blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the blur around the edged thanks to that last drink. Then she focused on Neville and his wand and faked laughter. “It would help if it wasn’t backwards,” she said as she reached over and pulled Neville’s wand from his hand, which shouldn’t have been that easier unless he was letting her. She turned the wand over in her hand and gave it back to him.

One of the vines from Neville’s costume wrapped around Pansy’s wrist, and she barely felt it until it started pulling her towards Neville, making her stumble and yelp. 

“I think tonight you’re more scared of me than I am of you,” he said, not loud at all because they were very close. Pansy felt her heart thudding against her chest as she looked up at him. “You should have worn a costume.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes and snatched Neville’s drink from his hand. She raised it up to his lips. “Finish this,” she ordered.

Neville opened his lips and let Pansy tip the rest of his drink in his mouth as he threw his head back. When it was empty, Pansy dropped the empty glass to the floor, where it shattered with a loud crash that nobody else noticed. Neville didn’t look impressed.

She took his hand and started pulling him along. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” he asked, and Pansy finally noticed a little edge to his voice. 

“Why?” She stopped walking for a moment and smirked at him. “Are you scared?”

Neville squeezed her hand and started walking again, pulling her along. “Of you? Never.”


End file.
